One of the Boys
by ScrollSpark
Summary: It's the end of the school year and it's also time for Laney's family trip. She thought the last day would be filled with laughs and memories but for her it would be filled with heartbreak and tears.While on her trip she changes into something she never thought she would.
1. Bus Rides Take Forever

Laney's POV

I slowly woke up from my sleep thanks to my alarm clock; I shut it off and rubbed my eyes. I looked down to see a small spider crawl under my bed, most girls would freak out but I just chuckled.

I showered and washed my hair before changing into a simple outfit, I chose to wear something different then my boyish attire.

I picked out a grey cross shirt and covered it with a black leather jacket; I found a pair of black ripped jeans and used those along with black studded flats to top it off.

I looked into mirror and saw a completely different me but I still wasn't too girly. I went down a pair of circled steps for breakfast, my butler, Matt Patrick had set up which was a simple bowl of Cinnamon Toast Crunch and orange juice.

I quickly ate and gave it to Matt, "Remember Ms. Penn, your family vacation is tomorrow." He said with a British accent.

"Pat, first call me Laney.L.A.N.E. . Second, thanks for reminding me." I said before my bus came.

I was always the first stop since I didn't want everyone to know that I'm rich thanks to my parents.

I sat on the old leather seat and put my headphones on; I started to play my playlist for when I'm bored. The song _Love like This by The Summer Set _started to play and I started to silently jam out.

**_~Boring School Bus Rides! ~ _**

The boring 15 minutes of the bus ride ended and I was at the dreaded place called school. I entered and slowly headed to my locker, I put in the code and books came crashing upon me.

I felt a warm hand pull me up, I looked up to see my crush; Corey Riffen. "Dude, are you alright? Those books hit you pretty hard." he said inspecting me, I blushed as I removed my hand from his.

"Uh, Thanks Core, I should probably clean this up." I said still blushing, he asked to help and I surely accepted it. As I was reaching for the last book my hand brushed against his. I could tell my face was as red as a tomato by then.

I quickly grabbed my science book and rushed to class, "Bye? At least meet me by fountain at lunch!" he yelled before putting the books in my locker and closed it.

I slumped in my chair and squeezed my book to my chest. I get to be alone with Corey for 20 minutes!


	2. Books Hate Me, So Hate Them

Chapter 2

Corey's POV

It seemed to be forever until lunch, I had some very important news to tell Lanes. I was so happy when the lunch bell rang; I rushed out of my class and headed towards to the place where I was going to meet Lanes.

She was already there on her phone seeming to wait for me, "Sup Lanes, How are you feeling?" I said sitting next to her.

She just shrugged and put her phone in her pocket, "So, what did you want to talk about?" she asked pulling a strand of her red hair behind her ear.

"Oh yeah, guess who made the football team? This guy!" I said proudly waiting for her reaction, "That's great Core! Also will still have time for the band, football players have tons of meetings and practices." She asked.

I thought about it for a moment, "We'll practice every day after school, and if I have a meeting or game you guys will practice and look for gigs." I said satisfied with my answer, she gave me a small smile which I think meant she thought it was good.

I soon remembered one more thing I needed to tell her, I ran over to a bush near the door and pulled out a pale girl with light brown hair.

"Babe, I've been in that bush for 10 minutes waiting with all these thorns. It's like so not good for my complexion." She whined to me.

"Selena, it's okay Corey is here to make it all better." I said giving her a small peck on the lips.

Laney's POV

I was leaving since lunch was going to end soon when Corey was back with the head of the cheerleading team.

"Hey Lanes, I was just about to get you. Anyway, Lanes meet my new girlfriend, Selena. Selena meet Laney, Laney meet Selena." He said to me meaning every word.

What he said was now echoing in my mind, girlfriend...girlfriend...girlfriend; I held back my tears and was trying to put on a smile.

"How good for you, I always knew that the two of you would be as cute as you do!" I forced those words out of mouth and faked an award winning smile.

I couldn't believe he fell for it, I waved goodbye and rushed to girl's bathroom to cry in peace.

I was in there for what seemed like hours, no one came to check up on me which have me privacy.

The final bell rang and I gladly left wanting to remove every single memory of Corey in my mind.

I went inside of the car that was waiting for me and started sob once more. My face was all red and puffy also covered in tears.

I was for once happy for leaving and found nothing that could ease my pain even the goodbye waves from my band mates.


End file.
